


Broken Isolation

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Red's not sure why Gold is so dedicated to coming to Mt. Silver after their battle. He knows it's not for a thrilling conversation that’s for sure. But he doesn't entirely mind the company.





	Broken Isolation

It had been three years, three long years since Red can recall making contact with anyone that wasn't a Pokemon. He wasn't sure what to expect other than a battle when Gold had came into his life, as if out of the blue. When defeat came crashing down on Red he had to stay away from the thrilled trainer while he collected his thoughts. The trainer seemed as if he wanted to hang around, most likely having a million questions for someone like Red or just wanting to know why any sane person would live three years on the most dangerous mountain between the two regions. To Red’s relief he left just before the sun started to set. 

That night in the cave Red stared up at the ceiling feeling oddly restless from the recent battle. There was the mixed emotions of feeling proud and disappointment that decided to settle in his head as he tossed and turned that night. 

Gold, who was most likely not even a trainer for less than a year had defeated him by a thread. The last time he recalled ever being head to head in battle was with Green after beating the Pokemon League for the first time. He remembers the excitement he felt when he ran over to his Charizard to give it praise as Green sulked over his defeat. When he thought about it Gold had almost the same expression as him, except he was more surprised than excited. The loss made three years feel almost like a waste, but every king’s reign ended sooner or later. 

Red wonders that night to himself why he even became distant in the first place.    
  


*****  
  
**

“Professor Oak told me you caught all one hundred and fifty one Pokemon in Kanto a few years ago.” Gold says once he greeted Red, not even a week after their battle. For once the sun is blazing down on snowy mountain, enough to make the weather manageable to stay out in. At the mention of the pokedex, it lead to the fact that Gold knew the professor at least solved the puzzle of how he even knew of this place or how he was able to have permission to enter. 

_ Was Oak the one who sent him here?  _

Instead of replying back or at least nodding, Red decides to move next to the trainer earning a curious gaze before he shuffles around his pocket to retrieve his aged old dex. The device is still able to open even after being neglected for three years, which hardly phases Red, but a small part of him is beaming with pride when Gold taps through the entries, his smile turning into a grin once he sees information on the Kanto legendaries. 

“You were even lucky enough to catch Mew! I bet they were hard to catch, huh?” Gold asks eagerly as Red nods while rubbing his cheek with one finger, an old habit that never went away. Now that journey to capturing Mew had taken him weeks to succeed in. It was always fleeing and its sightings were rare, unlike all the other legendaries he caught who would remain in one place.

“I'm still trying to complete the Johto dex, man is it hard.” Gold lets out, what Red thinks, is a long dramatic sigh while showing Red his incompleted dex. “I haven't even caught all three legendary dogs yet! Raikou is too quick for me to keep up.” Gold deflates, but the feeling is subsided at his next question. 

“Do you think I'll ever catch him?” He asks unsure, yet hopeful to what Red might say, or rather what he'd do. 

Red gave a short nod and a rare small smile which was enough to send the trainer back into high spirits. He figured if he could catch Mew then Gold could catch any fleeing legendary if he tried hard enough. It took time was all.

After Gold leaves Red couldn't decided if the energetic trainer talked too much or maybe he just talked too little. Being away from civilization for so long left him conflicted on the matter.   
  


*******

  
“You know, you're like a living legend.” Red didn't expect praise from someone who beat him not even two weeks ago, but the compliment is welcomed. Instead of acknowledging it, Red decides to be modest and tips the brim of his hat slightly over his face. 

Gold misinterprets it with embarrassment while frantically defusing a situation that wasn't even one to begin with. “I mean the tales of your strength. I even heard you had such an intense battle with the leader of Team Rocket to make him have a change of heart! Even though his executives tried to bring him back.” 

The mention of Team Rocket sets Red on the edge, clenching his fists and closing his eyes. He recalls hearing stories on his journey of how they made Pokemon suffer and used them as tools to be sold off for profit. The idea was sickening.

Red didn't recall meeting any of the other executives other than Archer. He figured the humiliating defeat would be enough to discourage the executive, but apparently not. Gold did mention they  _ tried  _ to, implying they got defeated. 

So it wasn't a surprise when Gold exclaimed he worked with Lance to defeat and put an end to their plans. There's a distressed look on Gold’s face when he recalls first meeting Team Rocket and how he was worried that the Slowpoke’s were suffering, but thankfully weren't.

The passion for Pokemon Gold has makes Red see some of his old self in the energetic trainer.

Did three years really change him that much?   
  


*******  
  
“Silver’s the worst.” Gold mutters out, kicking a pebble around the cave. The weather turned for the worse and Red has half a mind to ask why Gold would even come up to Mt. Silver in such a foul mood. 

“No matter how many times I win I still get crap from him.” It surprised Red to how sour Gold was. It almost felt out of character for him. 

“You ever had a rival who would never accept you're stronger than them?” Red was very familiar with that song and dance. Green was as arrogant as could be, but to be fair Red was equally stubborn. Just in different areas was all. Red hated to lose and would train harder to make sure another loss wouldn't be possible. Green would brush off a loss as the other person being lucky, but would eventually move one once the bitterness of losing left him.

Gold stared at Red tiredly and only managed a smile when Red nodded to the question. “Your face looks like you just ate a lemon or something.” The smile is replaced with a grin while Gold laughs at the expression. 

Red didn't think it was  _ that  _ funny, but the fact that it made Gold feel better was good enough.

  
******* **  
**

  
“I'm not really sure what you like- er, besides training. But I got this awhile back and never bothered to eat it. The guy who sold it to me mentioned how people would come as far as Kanto just to get these things.” 

Red had never expected Gold to get him anything other than a battle. In fact, the more he came the less they actually battled. After three years of no challenges from any trainers it hardly phased Red anyway. 

It took every ounce of him not to rip open the Ragecandybar the moment Gold placed it in his hand. There was a moment when Gold stood silently, expecting him to eat it but instead Red was shoving a handful of max revives towards the trainer. 

“H-hey! You don't have to give me all of these!” Gold rubbed his index finger on his cheek while holding a hand up; another trait of Red’s that he adapted. 

When Red showed no signs of backing down Gold finally took the revives, lazily tossing them in his bag. “You'd think I just gave you a shiny Pokemon.” 

Red shrugs, snapping the candy bar in half letting Gold take the other half. It was better to share anyway. Especially if such a simple gesture was going to put Gold in such high spirits.  
  
*******

  
Its been a little over two months since Gold first came to Mt. Silver. Red isn't sure why Gold is so dedicated to keep coming back. He knows it's not for a thrilling conversation that’s for sure. Perhaps it's because he was the most powerful trainer in Kanto. There are many possibilities that run through Red’s mind while he scratches the back of his Pikachu’s ear. 

A snow storm begun shortly after Gold arrived that had their visit being indoors today. At Gold’s suggestion for their Pokemon to play and bond, Red showed his agreement by releasing his team. 

The sight of Gold lying against his Snorlax almost makes Red want to laugh. 

_ He finally found someone he could be lazy with.  _

Red mused before directing his thoughts back to Gold.

It was something on his mind almost everytime Gold would visit, and finally speaking he asked the question that always bothered him to no ends. 

“Why do you keep coming back?” It's a loaded question really. 

_ Why do you take the time to travel through freezing temperatures just to see me? Is there something you see in me? As a trainer or a friend? Or is it just pity?  _

But what he gets instead leaves his mind finally silenced. At least for the time being.

There’s a wide eyed expression at the fact he talked, and to actually start a conversation. Then it’s followed by a soft look and a sheepish grin. “You look like you need the company is all.” 

Red’s not sure that's all there is to it. It's a kind, but ridiculous answer, fitting for someone like Gold, however such a cryptic answer. He feels like there's more to it judging by the fact that Gold says very little.

Instead of pressing him for more questions Red gives the trainer a rare small smile. His attention is directed back to his Pikachu sitting on his lap who’s eager for more affection.

  
*******   
  
When Gold visits the next time his upbeat demeanor is replaced by unusual nervousness. Each time Red catches him glancing his way the trainer is quick to look down with a noticeable pink blush dusting his face.   
  
It’s the fifth time it happens in their awkward silence when Red finally rests a hand on his hip staring down the trainer.   
  
“So this is kinda hard to say. And I’ve kept running this through my mind until I actually worked up the courage to tell you.” Gold pauses, running a hand through his bang. “But I like you! Not in a friend way, but a like- _like_ way. Geez okay, that sounded kind of lame. Maybe I should restart- unless you get what I mean..? Yikes, maybe I should-”   
  
Red decides to end his embarrassed rambling with a sudden, but soft kiss to the lips. It at least calms the other trainer down when he’s able to process he’s actually being kissed and leans back to return it. It’s pretty clumsy on Gold’s part, but Red hardly minds.   
  
_Is that what this has been all about?_ _  
_ __  
Red barely has time to contemplate the apparent crush Gold had on him when the trainer looked awestruck from the kiss. It amuses him to how Gold acted as if the short kiss was the like greatest thing he’s ever experienced.  
  
“Can we do that again?” Gold asks enthusiastically to which Red’s lips twitch up at.  
  
Red is rolling his eyes affectionately as he enters Gold’s personal space. “Sure.”   
  
Gold doesn’t even seem surprised by the one word response, or the fact that Red just spoke for the second time. Instead, he focuses on the permission he was given to go back to kissing.  
  
Red learns that three years of isolation and a broken battle streak didn’t seem so bad now. Not when he met someone like Gold, who came to him like a hurricane. If he had to lose to anyone, Gold was the only exception. However this time it felt as if he won over Gold, and it’s the only win he wanted from the raven haired trainer.   
  
With Gold, Mt. Silver didn’t feel as cold as it normally did. It was the only warmth Red needed.   
  
Well, besides Charizard’s.  


**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched Origins for the like, the 15th and got random Gold/Red ship feels I guess. I also blended in some bits of Origins into the fic, because hey why not? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
